


Cat's Journey

by JediJewels25



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Crush, Cute Ending, Cute in general, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Movie, Flashback Story, Friendship, Gen, Kung Fu Panda - Freeform, Mutual Crushes, Po is a sweetie, admiting feelings, fulfilling destinies, growth of character, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25
Summary: Xue is a warrior at the Jade Palace who trains and lives with the Furious Five. A normal day suddenly turns into a tournament for Master Oogway to choose the Dragon Warrior. In come Po, a dorky Panda who feels like everyone's against him. As Xue helps him train and feel like he belongs, she realizes she had feelings about a certain tiger.





	Cat's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the first movie because its my favorite but doesn't overshadow the original plot. Comment if I should do more Tigress/Xue one shots I really enjoyed making this one.

  
The Valley of Peace was a sunlit beauty in the lowlands of China. But this humble city was also the home of some of the greatest Kung Fu warriors in all of China. The Great Master Oogway, the most renowned and some considered him to be the founder of Kung Fu. His best pupil Shifu who had made his own name as a martial artist and who taught the best of the best. The Furious Five were amongst one of the most skilled teams in all the land. Soon to be the Furious Six! That's what Po thought. Warrior Xue was so close to earning the title of Master and once she did, she'd be part of the most awesome Kung Fu team in all the land! While the panda could only day dream from his room above cramped noodle shop about becoming a Kung Fu Master, he lived vicariously through his heroes atop the mountain.  
Po was the biggest fan of Kung Fu. Possibly in all of China. He knew all the masters and carved his favorites into action figures with real action ability. Tigress, the bad- (as in awesome), leader who had trained the longest. Then there was Monkey, who was equally skilled with a bo staff as without. Crane, and his wings of fury! Viper had no fangs but was still just as deadly as any of her fellow master. And who could forget the small but might Mantis, who's size matter not when it came to kicking butt! Annnnnnnd, of course the soon-to-be-master Xue, the snow leopard who could climb the most indomitable peaks.  
For the martial artists, they were either training of protecting the valley. There was little room for anything else. The truly committed masters lived by the eat, sleep, train mantra. Shifu was one of these masters and expected his students to follow his lead. The day's training exercise was working together as a group and sneak attack him. He took to a small clearing outside the training yard and began playing a flute.  
Tigress took lead, as she often did, and the group spread out. Using speed, agility, and silent steps, they surrounded Shifu. Viper, on the nearest column, moved first. Monkey and Tigress came over the wall behind. Crane from the roof above and Mantis on his right. Xue came from the far right behind the tree.  
Shidu's instincts were just a quick however, first blocking Viper's strike. Then dodging under Tigress's arm. He jumped over Crane's head, and dodged both him and Monkey's coordinated attacks. In the the process he pushed Mantis back. As Shifu moved away from Crane and Monkey, Tigress and Xue stepped in. Tigress lead with a punch and kick from the left while Xue did a double punch. And Tigress followed with a sweep from the same leg she kicked with. The six surrounded their master slightly out of breath.  
Shifu stepped back, "Well done students, If you were trying to disappoint me!" He used his flute to point at them individually. "Tigress you need more ferocity! Monkey, greater speed. Xue, more initiative! Crane, height. Viper, subtlety. Mantis-"  
"Master Shifu." Zeng, a palace messenger goose interrupted.  
"What?!" Shifu snapped at him.  
Poor Zeng flinched, terrified of him, "Ahh! I-It's Master Oogway. He wants to see you."  
Shifu annoyance turned to concern for his master, for Oogway would not summon him out of teaching without an important reason. "Return inside to continue your training." He order his six students before rushing off, Zeng barely keeping up.  
They bowed despite Shifu having already left. Now that he was out of sight, they could relax slightly.  
"I wonder what was so important?" Monkey mused.  
"If it's truly important, Master Shifu will tell us. Now, lets get back to training." Tigress, stoic as ever. She did nothing short of perfect to make her masker proud. She kept on the others to prefect their fighting as well.  
Xue smiled, relaxing after the burst of adrenaline. She felt energized instead of discouraged. Like she could climb a whole mountain range for the rest of the afternoon. Her snow leopard nature calling for her to climb and survey from great heights. She leapt up the wall effortlessly.  
"Xue. Quit messing around. We're supposed to be working on what Master Shifu told us to fix; to better our training." Tigress's eye's narrowed as the got into the yard.  
Xue continued to grin, "Shifu's not here, you can lighten up a little." The tiger simply snorted at her and set about her training. Xue dropped from her ledge, barely making a sound. Even through she tried to persuade the group to other activities she always relented to training.  
When Master Shifu returned he seemed troubled. He was always seemed to be in a bitter mood but whatever was discussed between him and Master Oogway had made him quiet sour.  
"Master, is everything alright?" Viper ventured to ask first. The others walking away from the training course to line up.  
"The day I have been training you for has come." Shifu used his teaching tone and they straightened. "Master Oogway is going to choose one of you as the Dragon Warrior." It was hard not to gasp and stay still as he continued, "Already we are sending out word to the valley. You will have a opportunity to show the best of your abilities and how your training has payed off in front of Master Oogway and the entire valley. Once you all have completed your demonstration of your best skills, he will make his decision. This afternoon one of you will be the Dragon Warrior. You have two hours to collect yourselves."  
"Yes Master Shifu!" The six bowed in unison.  
He dismissed them and set about getting the palace grounds ready on such short noticed.  
Xue couldn't believe it, one of them was going to be the legendary Dragon Warrior! Or more likely one of the Five. She doubted Oogway would pick her when the others were more qualified. The Five had at least ten years of training together, Tigress double that. And while Xue strived to continue her journey as a Kung Fu Master, she didn't feel like being the Dragon Warrior was her goal. But Shifu expect her to be in the court yard, with a display of her skills to showcase to the entire valley and to Oogway. As she left the training room she thought about the most impressive tools they had. The Thousand Tongues of Fire and the Iron Ox and His Blades of Death were likely to be used. Perhaps the Seven lighting archers, or maybe she will fight against the Thundering Triple Swords.  
"I can't believe that one of us is going to be the Dragon Warrior!" Crane commented what all of them were thinking.  
"I feel so unprepared." Xue chuckled bashfully, "Shouldn't we be given a few days to prepare instead a few hours? This all feels rushed."  
"We don't need a few days. We're ready." Tigress left no room for doubt. "This is what we've been training for."  
Xue stopped and hung back while the others went off to their own accords. "It's got to be one of you. You've trained way longer than I have."  
"Time in training doesn't always equal dedication. If Shifu or Master Oogway didn't think you were worthy of being a candidate he would have said so."  
"I don't even know if Dragon Warrior is something I want." Xue brushed off, "I'm not even a master yet. I'm still just a student."  
Tigress reached a paw out and placed it on her shoulder with just enough firmness, "I have watched your Kung Fu grow in the past few years. Your skill has greatly improved from when you fist came here. You are just as worthy as any of us." Tigress leaned in closer to make sure she knew the sincerity of her words. "And even if you are not chosen as the Dragon Warrior, you are one of us. No matter the outcome of today, You place among us is already achieved. You are worthy of being apart of the Five, Master Xue."  
Xue felt flushed at Tigress's kind words. Being covered in her grey/white/black spotted fur you could not tell she was blushing. But tucking of her ears and shy smile that would not leave her face for the rest of the day was all the indication. "I am honored you think so highly of me. But I would refrain calling me Master until Shifu makes it official."  
Tigress nodded, and even allowed herself a small smile, an honor the tiger did not grace just anybody with, before she walked ahead of the leopard. Xue waited a few moments to collect her joyful thoughts before spring down the steps; happiness fueling her leaps and bounds.

That same afternoon the entire valley had gathered for the Tournament of the Dragon Warrior. For the first time in decades the palace grounds were full. Sheep, bunnies, and pigs of all ages filed in with cheers and fire works. They even busted out a bright red dragon puppet used for New Years, as well as cheerful music played. Xue's ears twitched at all the commotion while she patiently waited above in an unseen hiding spot. The anticipation was difficult to control but just a glance at Tigress's determined eyes grounded her emotions again. She turned and focused her keen eyes on Master Oogway, making his way down the palace steps. The old turtle moved slow but there was a certain gracefulness in his steps. One he had made it to the final step the Tournament began.  
"Citizens of the Valley of Peace!" Shifu called out, his voice loud enough over the crowd. "Its is my great honor to present to you, The Furious Five! Tigress! Viper! Monkey! Crane! Mantis! And Xue!"  
That was their que. Together in sync, the six students leap up to an impossible hight. They flipped (for Crane flew), the air pushing against their bodies. The group landed in the center with little impact. Taking a few moments to demonstrate some techniques before posing in one unit. Tigress and Xue at the ends, then from left to right Monkey, Viper, and Mantis with Cane above and slightly in the center. The crowd cheering 'Furious Five' repeatedly around them. Crane let an impressive gust from his powerful wings and the crowd roared with applause.  
"Warriors, prepare for battle! First, The top pupil under the Five, Xue, against the Thundering Triple Swords." Shifu announced. The others stepped off to the side as Xue took a deep breath. The Thundering Triple Swords were three mechanisms on wheels, manned from the inside and were each manned with a stone claymore. They moved fast, were solidly build and hit with heavy force. You had to be faster and stronger to over come them. Xue took a deep breath as she got into a fighting stance.  
From a crack in the door Po was able to peek through and gleefully shouted. Xue's eyes snapped open as the fist solider charged. Pushing off her her hid legs, the snow leopard preformed a back flip to dodge the first attack. Using sharp, fast twitch moments, she dodged more oncoming. Using her strong legs and arms, blocked the strikes. Breathing out in grunts and kia's. The crowd loved her performance. When the dummy was close enough she threw a deviating side kick that disarmed one of it's sword. Using the same leg she knocked the lower end and used her arm to take out the balance meridians and knock it off its wheels. _"One down."_ She lead the next two a little back and allowed them to come from two sides. _"Closer."_ The one from the front raise its sword. She ducked down so it his the one coming from behind. The hit was deep enough to lodge into the wood of the second. While the two struggled she punched through the weaker joints connecting the sword on one, used a kick to dismantle the other. To finish the job, Xue leapt up and preformed a perfect split; kicking both in the head and sending them flying back.  
The crowd went wild. Out of breath she bowed before taking her place amongst the others.  
"Next, Master Crane against the Thousand Tongues of Fire!" Shifu spoke above the citizens.  
One by one, the each preformed a crowd pleasing display of there training at its peak level. Mantis, then Monkey, followed by Viper. Leaving the most anticipated master left. "And finally, Master Tigress!"  
Outside Po had all but given up until he head Shifu and his determination was renewed. Tigress was by far his favorite and he did not want to miss her fight. Even if he could only catch a glimpse he'd take it.  
"Believe me citizens! You have not seen anything yet!"  
"I know! Po shouted angrily as he pulled a tree back to launch himself in the air.  
Shifu continued, "Master Tigress faces Iron Ox and his blades of death!"  
"Ye-ahh-aha!" Po shouted triumphant in the air, immediately turned into pain hitting two of the decorative roof edgings on his was down.  
Oogway held his hand up; eyes closed. His small geasture gathered the crowd's attention and the area became quiet. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." Oogway announced.  
Shifu nodded. Tigress who had stopped to look back, turned and the others lined up beside her and stood at attention. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior.” The palace drummers played a fast paced rhythm as Oogway made his way down the last flight of steps. It masked Xue's fast heart beat. Oogway's eyes were closed. His arms swayed with flow and he allowed the universe to guide him.  
There was a loud scream moving above behind them, followed by explosives. The crowd was momentarily distracted by the fireworks but the six did not move. Xue had to use every amount of power not to take a glance back. Instead she stared straight forward. But the screaming was coming closer. Finally she broke right before Ooqway gotten in front of them and stepped out of the way from the black and white mass coming straight for them.  
Xue looked back a realized she was looking at a panda. _"Where? Did he come from?"_ She looked up to the clear blue sky, _"Is he still even alive?"_  
After a couple beats a groan from the panda between them and Oogway confirmed he was alive. "Oh- whats going on? Where uh- ?what are you pointing at.." The panda said groggily as he came too. "Oh! Okay. Sorry!" He said when realizing who was in front of him. "I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was."  
Oogway leaned his head closer, "How interesting."  
As Po got up Tigress stepped forward, "Master, are-are you pointing at me?" Po nodded.  
"Him."  
"Who?" Po was confused, he moved to the right then the left but Oogway's long nail followed him.  
"You."  
"Me?!" Po asked in disbelief  
Oogway lifted Po's hand using his staff, "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!"  
"What?" Said Po first. Followed by the six, except for Tigress who was seething with rage. All her training, and some panda fell out of nowhere and stole the Dragon Warrior from her! But she would not say anything. No one would dare argue with the word of Oogway. As the gong sounded, the crowd erupted in applause, and confetti was released in the air the six composed themselves. A official Dragon themed litter with whole swath of uniformed pigs and geese to carry him up to the steps to Hall of Warriors. The six bowed as the Panda was carried away, hearing Master Shifu's protest to his master. When Oogway stepped away the six came forward.  
"Forgive us master." Tigress knelt down, "We have failed you."  
"No." Shifu held up his hand, "If the panda has not quit by morning, then I would have failed you."

The students were sent to the training hall as there was still light in the sky. Shifu never wasted a day that could be used for training. The citizens were send back down the mountain and the worker set about cleaning up. Shifu went to make an intimidating impression. After which he would bring this 'Dragon Warrior' to the hall and see how much Kung Fu the panda had. They were actively partaking in the dangerous course when Shifu and the Dragon Warrior arrived. At they're masters arrival, the students exited the course and gathered to the side. Shifu and Dragon Warrior were in front of the bandit dummy.  
"Woah! The Furious Five. You're so much bigger than your action figures- except for you Mantis. You're about the same." Po said, geeking out a little.  
Mantis's antennae twitched as he glared at the panda. Po looked down uncomfortable in the awkward energy.  
"Go ahead panda. Show us what you can do." Shifu nodded to the dummy.  
Po hesitated, "Um, are they going to watch? Or should I just wait until they get back to work of something?"  
"Hit it."  
"Okay. I mean I just ate, so I'm still digesting. So my kung fu might not be as good as later on..."  
"Just hit it!" Shifu's patience running thin.  
"Alright." Po turned to the dummy. "Whatcha got? You got nothin' 'cause I got it right here. You picking on my friends?" He starts dancings, "Get ready to feel the thunder. I'm comin' at him with the crazy feet. Whatcha gonna do about my crazy feet? I'm a blur. I'm a blur. You never seen bear style, you only seen praying Mantis! OR... I could come at you monkey style. Oo-oo Aha! OR, I'm comin' at ya snikity-snake.."  
Shifu yells, "Will you just hit it!?!"  
Po stops, "Alright. Alright." He makes a fist and hesitantly hits the dummy lightly, looking at Shifu for conformation.  
"Why don't you try again? A little harder." Shifu encouraged.  
This time Po gave the dummy a firm hit, knocking it back. "Hows tha- !!!!" The dummy bounced back with equal force, sending Po flying onto the course. The six instinctively moved to help him but Shifu held his hand up.  
As Po was knocked and battered from one end to the other, crashing into everything. Shifu commented to them "This will be easier than I thought." Poor Po continued into the Army of Wooden Warriors, getting knocked left and right, (even in the tender region). He let out a wail of frustration as he exited but went a little too far.  
"Uh-oh." Po said as the Field of Fiery Death let out a hiss. He screamed as he was burned numerous times. The onlookers winced/ looked away as he cried out. After several hits, a charred and dazed Po dragged himself across the floor with a still smoldering ember on top of his head glowing.  
"How, did I do?" Po gasped for breath.  
"There is now a level zero." Shifu reached and extinguished the ember with his finger.

That night, the students took a side staircase up to the bunkhouse guided by a pair of palace geese illuminating the path.  
"There are no words." Mantis spoke.  
"No denying that." Crane agreed.  
"I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking. The poor guy is gonna get himself killed!" Viper commented.  
"He is so mighty! The Dragon Warrior, fell out of the sky in a ball of fire!" Crane mocked dramatically.  
Mantis joined in, "When he walks the very ground shakes."  
"Come on guys, don't be so mean." Xue told them as they chuckled.  
"One would think, Master Oogway would chose someone who actually knew Kung Fu." Tigress pushed past in annoyance.  
"Yeah or could at least touch his toes." Crane chimed in.  
"Or even see his toes." Monkey added.  
Po had been following from an slower pace and had heard everything. To hear his heroes talk about him so poorly stung. He tried to push his belly back to try and prove Monkey wrong. Instead he fell down. The glow of the lanterns ahead faded. By the time he got inside the others had gone to their rooms and blew the candles out. He tried to cross the hallway to his room at the end, but the damn floor was creaky! He tried so hard to make his foot steps lighter. Or put pressure where it didn't creak. Instead he hit a weak point and the boards broke under him. Po hustled to get to his room; he mistakenly entered Crane's instead as his was before Po's. There transpired another awkward conversation. But Po couldn't help his geeky self.  
He tried making his way to his room one more when the door behind him opened. "Master Tigress! Didn't mean to wake you. I was just, uh—"  
"You don't belong here." She opened her eyes slowly in quelled anger.  
"Right of course, this is your room-" Po began, but she interrupted.  
"I mean, you don't belong in the jade palace. You are a disgrace to Kung Fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning." Tigress shut her doors forcefully.  
Po stood awkwardly, "Big fan." He said, using a lighter tone to distract from the fact his favorite hero just made him feel unwanted again.  
  
Xue rose up the steps sans lantern as the light from the moon was enough. "I see you found the Sacred Peace Tree of Heavenly Wisdom."  
Po turned around with his mouth and arms full of peaches. He dropped the ones in his arms in shock and talked with his mouth very full. "Is that what this is? I am so sorry. I thought it was just a regular peach tree."  
"It's fine, peaches are supposed to be eaten. Any you haven't had a tour yet." Xue stood next to the tree itself. "I come out here when I want to be alone. Or when I'm upset.”  
Po spilt out the last peach he hasn't eaten and hid it behind his back, "Upset? I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset?"  
Xue smiled kindly, "It would be okay to be upset after the day you've had. Believe me, I know what it's like to feel like the odd one out."  
"Pssht!" Po brushed off, "You? Come on, you're practically a Kung Fu Master. It makes waaaaaay more sense for you to be the Dragon Warrior than me!"  
Xue shook her head, "No way. If I'm being honest, I was relieved Oogway didn't pick me. The masters haven't talked about anything Dragon Warrior related with us and then suddenly today Shifu announced one of us was going to be chosen. Master Oogway may seem odd at time, but he's extremely wise and there's always a reason. And we have to trust in Oogway's decisions."  
"Come on, How's Shifu ever going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior? I mean, I'm not like you guys. I've got no claws, no wings, no venom. Even Mantis has those...thingies." Po mimicked Mantis's front legs. "Who am I kidding? Everyone hates me. Maybe I should just quit and go back to making noodles."  
Xue sat down next to him, "I know Shifu is.... _intense_. But if it makes you feel any better he was pretty hard on me too."  
"Really? You? But you're so awesome!" Po sat in disbelief.  
"Oh yeah!" Xue chuckled, "When I first came here, Shifu and the Five we're so reluctant to let me stay. It took a while for them to warm up to me, but eventually things settled down. You just got to give it a little time, for Shifu to come around."  
Po sighed, "I don't know if I can. I mean I knew Kung Fu wasn't going to be easy, but man its so hard!"  
Xue looked out into the dark valley bellow, "the first few weeks, I was so sore I could barely move."  
"Really? Did you have any cool stories?"  
"Plenty."  
"Oooooo! Can you tell me one? What about the time you fought the Bandits of the Tu-lung Pass! Or-or-or, the time you and the Five traveled to the Long Chi Peak to stop the Iron Clan!"  
Xue chuckled lightly, "I have another one in mind, but those where both pretty awesome adventures."  
"Sweeeeet!" Po jumped with excitement.

~*~*~*~*~ _Four Years ago_ ~*~*~*~*~

The valleys of China were already prosperous in early spring. Heavy snow during winter made for lush green hills in spring. When the weather warmed and the snow melt, the farmers spread to their fields and took advantage of the soft ground. Turning the earth over, planting the seeds and roots that they will tend to until they have a bountiful harvest. Of course that depended on the rains over summer to keep the ground soft, but the valley's were often watered as needed. The sun above warmed the lands with gold light and promises of all the wonders that came with summer. More people were out in good weather. More travelers equaled more trade, which was good for business. Thus the villages of China prospered. But such prosperity temped crime; thieves looking for easy scores to terrorize. Lawless individuals that run amuck, causing chaos where ever their shadow drew. How does one combat thieves and bullies? The most common solution was a Kung Fu master to guard the villages.  
China had amongst some of the finest masters of Kung Fu across her lands. But it was in the Valley of Peace where it was said the greatest dwelled. Master Oogway was a legend of Kung Fu for nearly a 1,000 years. He lived out his days no longer traveling China but instead meditated in The Jade Palace, which sat onto the mountain and over looked the valley. The only student he still taught was Master Shifu. Mainly inner peace, meditation, and the mindful wisdom that Kung Fu strived to achieve but few were able to do so. Shifu had his own select few of students whom he taught with extreme discipline. Finding a school was not difficult. The difficult part was convincing a highly regarded (some say stubborn as well) master to teach one. There were some who refused if the student was too old because it was more difficult to change their habits or their joints were too stiff and had lost the flexibility of youth. Or perhaps the student was badly out of shape, and there would be more work. But the worst was when they would turn a student away because they didn't believe they had the talent to learn.  
It was still early in the season. The only trade predominant was vegetables and other food goods from warmer provinces. A wagon carting such items was coming into the Valley of Peace just before day break. A lone figure walked beside the cart carrying a heavy pack. Not many snow leopards visited the valley, for most of them dwelled in the higher mountain ranges where they were naturally adapted to live. But seeing one was not a complete shock for the citizens. Despite the heavy load, the female snow leopard was light on her feet. She wore a sleeveless blue top embroidered with soft pink cherry blossoms, and a pair of earth brown pants with a yellow sash to fit on her form. The material was loose and breathable for the coming summer months.  
While the cart made it's way down the back road to deliver to the restaurants in town, the leopard stayed to the main road. Her tail gently swayed back and forth. Her ears were constantly twitching; picking up on every single sound around her. The leopard stopped in the middle of a bridge to take in her surroundings.  
"Help!" A cry broke the peaceful chatter. "Thieves! Bandits! Someone stop them!"  
The leopard swiftly turned and ran to where the cry had come from. A band of crocodiles had just entered the perimeter of the village, with the intent of pillage and causing terror. However they had miscalculated, they should have known better than to attack a village with several Kung Fu masters living in it. Just and the leopard got there so did the Furious Five. Monkey and Viper were the first to disrupt the criminals. Crane, Mantis, and Tigress leapt down from the roof tops to catch two running away. The crocs were no match. In fact they pretty much embarrassed themselves. Even against one of the martial artist the entire band was outmatched. Amongst the bunnies and pigs, she watched as the five quickly dispatched the bandits. The tiger knocking the last croc out with a final punch. The warriors scooped up the mess of crocs to send them out of town while the citizens that had gathered began to cheer.  
"Ah. I think, I have found the right place." She spoke to herself. She stopped a goose, "Excuse me. Where might I find the Kung Fu school?"  
He pointed up to the Jade Palace. She bowed in thanks before heading in that direction. While many would find the thousands of steps carved into the rock tedious, the leopard practically sprinted up them. When she reached the top she was out of breath but in a good way. She spotted a pig in uniform and walked over to him, "Where can I find the Master of this school?"  
Shifu and Oogway were sitting and enjoying a cup of tea together. The Five had just returned and Shifu allowed them to break for lunch before they got back to training.  
"We have a visitor." Oogway said, before the snow leopard came in sight.  
Shifu set his cup down, "Fine, what business do you have here?"  
She cleared her throat as she slid her pack off. "Master Shifu, Master Oogway, it is an honor. I uh- I've traveled here because I wish to learn Kung Fu."  
Shifu did not hide his groan. There was always a steady income of travelers wanting to learn. Very few were truly committed and even fewer still could pass his introductory tests to see if they were worthy of his time.  
However his master, Oogway, did not think the same, "Teaching to the next generation is always a pleasure."  
"But we have expectations!" Shifu quickly added, "we do not just accept anyone who comes to our door. Kung Fu is a serious art, and must be taken as such."  
"Oh course!" She bowed her head as she dug around her pack, "I understand that I should not take Kung Fu lightly, and that it will be difficult. But I am willing to dedicate myself to training to prove that I am serious. I will do what ever tests you deem necessary and try my hardest." She pulled a long object wrapped in a cloth and knelt on the ground, laying in front. "I also journeyed here to offer this; I think it should belong with you." She untied the wrap to reveal a Pufengdao with a unique handle of a lion and a sun. There was an engraving at the base of the blade.  
Shifu was surprised,"Is-is that-it can't be-"  
"The Sword of Master Chun, used by him to liberate towns under the tyranny of Lo Xin. Said to be able to cut through any lock." She offered the blade to Shifu, "I assure you masters it is real. I came across it in my travels and thought it belonged here."  
"What is your name young one?" Oogway asked.  
"Xue." She bowed her head. "Master."  
The sword was taken and placed inside the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Xue was told to leave her bag and a couple geese would take it and place it in a room she'll stay in while she was there. She followed Shifu to the training building. The training hall was one of the best engineering feats. There was the serpent floor that moved constantly and then at any given time Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion that had sharp spikes on one side would drop down from the ceiling. After that was the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom; a large bowl that you had to balance on the edge and combat with an opponent. Above that were the Seven Talon Rings hanging from the ceiling. After that was a field of wooden warriors with numerous limbs on a rotating pivot so she had to move carefully through. The and the back end was the Field of Fiery Death. Those were the big tools. Along the walk way that ran along the perimeter were smaller tools such as dummies, staffs, and other weapons for combat.  
The Five had returned and were independently working on their own. Shifu walked down the walkway, "Alright Leopard, lets see what you can do."  
"Yes- well its been a while since I've trained." Xue said, she couldn't take her pale green eyes off the action. "And master, this looks incredibly advance. I'm not sure how far I'd get before I'd hurt myself."  
"We have to start somewhere, and injury is part of the journey. Of course if you are so concern about personal safety," Shifu started. Getting hurt was the main factor that sent others away and was the quick way to drive off unwanted.  
"No! Master Shifu." Xue quickly cut in, "I meant not to come off as hesitant."  
"Good. Lets begin."

If that was Shifu's way of holding back for an introductory class, Xue couldn't tell. The only reason she came of less scathed was her fast reflexes, so she jumped out of the way for oncoming targets but that was about it. She left a little battered, and already sore. She could tell the other students were quietly making judgements about her performance all day. Xue followed them meekly up to their personal quarters, the bunkhouse as it was called. Her room was at the end of the hall. It was very plain, with one simple cot against the wall and her bag discarded on the floor. Xue set it upright and began pulling her stuff out. She traveled light; a rolled up mat to sleep on, a few change of clothes, a tarp for rain, rope, a flask for water, some provisions of food that would last her another 4 or 5 days, and a few personal items in a small box at the very bottom. Inside was a Xun (a clay egg with holes carved in to make a whistle sound) a small decorative fan, a tea pot and four matching cups, and a set of calligraphy tools and paper that she called her journal. She pulled out a paper and reflected on her day.  
_"I have arrived at the infamous Jade Palace. The warriors are intimidating, most of all Shifu. I can tell he has not made a decision about me yet. I know he would like me to quit so he does not have to make the call. The work is difficult. Those already so ahead of me in training look down on me. I know they see how much work I'd have to accomplish just to be at their level. They doubt I understand, or that I'll stay. But, the valley is beautiful. There is a sense of calling here I haven't found elsewhere. I wish to stay. To learn. To grow. I do believe I had found a new path; if I leave I will regret it. So tomorrow I will get up and apply myself again."_

The next day was just as rough as the first. So was the following day, and the day after, and the day after that. From the training hall, to hand to hand combat with every member of Shifu's top five students. Five days of steady training and her body positively hurt. Yet Xue was still there, following every order with "Yes Master Shifu."  
"You're too hard on her." Oogway spoke as they finished for the day.  
"She belongs in the beginner class. Her Kung Fu is nowhere near the Five's."  
"Not yet." The old turtle chuckled, "but a tree cannot grow properly if you are always hovering, for you will block the sun."  
Shifu let out a frustrated sigh, easily annoyed when his master chose to talk in riddles instead of getting to the point.  
"Shifu, sometimes you must give space so the tree can grow into their potential." Oogway smiled.  
The last of the sun light faded from the sky as the Five returned to their quarters. Xue had gone ahead to turn in for the night. Viper in particular, with her kind soul, felt bad for the new girl. "Don't you think that Master Shifu's being a little harsh?"  
"What else do you expect? It's Shifu." Crane pointed out.  
"The guy is only hard core." Mantis agreed.  
"That doesn't mean we can't be nicer to her!" Viper argued.  
As they entered Viper slithered down the hall to Xue's room. "Xue, we're all gonna go to the kitchen to grab some food, and we wanted to now if you'll join us." The was no response so Viper pushed the door open with her head, "Xue?" The room was empty but her stuff was still there. Meaning she couldn't have gone far. "Xue!" Viper called out louder. The Five spread out to look for her.  
Xue was sitting under a peach tree on a small cliff overlooking the other direction of the valley. She had found the spot a few days prior. The tree was just starting to bud. Her legs were dangling freely off the edge. Her tail curling back and forth across the ground. Her ear picked up on light yet on coming footsteps. She turned to see the yellow eyes of Tigress heading up to her.  
"Viper is looking for you." She said as she reached the top. She did not wish to appear to be concern for Xue; she was reluctant to warm up to anyone.  
"Oh, okay." Xue responded but made no rush to get up.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
Xue stretched her back, "I spent so much time traveling alone and sleeping outside it feels strange spending the night inside. I like to come out and find a quiet spot and just sit for a while. Just until I get tired enough to sleep."  
Tigress took a seat and bent her legs so the soles of her feet touched, "How long have you been traveling?"  
Xue looked up at the sky, "A while. Long enough I've lost track. A few years I guess. Thought I found somewhere, but it wasn't a fit. That's when I decided to come here."  
"Why so long, what were you searching for?"  
"I don't know." She shrugged, "I've just.... For as long as I can remember I've had this feeling, that something was almost missing. I can't explain it any other way. I decided to go and see if I could figure out what's been calling me."  
Tigress understood that feeling. She had grown up in an orphanage unwanted because of her anger issues until Shifu had taken her in and shown her the ways of Kung Fu. It had even her a newfound purpose in life. Tigress did not wish to think about what her life may have become had Shifu not find her. Perhaps, Xue could also be on a similar path?  
"It's getting late, we should head in for super." Tigress cleared her throat.  
"Of course." Xue nodded, getting up and following the tiger down the steps. The two joined the others at the table.

Two days have passed. The students were allowed to do as they pleased for the remainder of the evening. Thunder rumbled low and the valley was darker than usual. A certain static was building in the air. A storm was brewing, but this was a storm of thunder and lightning instead of heavy rain. The lighting was still farther off in the valley. However the wise choose to turn in now rather than later. Xue was already in her room. She couldn't tell if it was just the inclement weather but she was anxious. A sense of foreboding was building in her chest. Her small room only seamed to add. Xue got up and slid her door open. As she walked down the hall she passed by Monkey's open door where he, Crane, Viper, and Mantis she sitting inside drinking tea.  
"Where are you going Xue?" Viper called out.  
"I'm just going to go for a quick walk around the grounds before the storm hits. I'll be back in a little bit." She waved as she continued on.  
The wind passed through the surface layer of her fur as Xue stepped away from the bunkhouse. Her quick pace and light feet allowed her to move nimble. She walked from the dorms down the path towards the kitchen and the entry space. There were no palace workers around anymore. They were all either inside or at their homes with their families. As Xue stepped into the courtyard there was a closer flash of lighting followed up but thunder. But during the flash her sharp eyes picked up on something up to the true Jade Palace. Where the Sacred Hall of Warriors, the artifacts of Kung Fu, the scrolls of Kung Fu, and the Pool of Wisdom were. It was a building Xue had not been in yet, for she felt she had not earned the privilege to enter.  
Xue cautiously made her way up the steps. The wind picked up, howling slightly. "Hello? Master Shifu? Master Oogway?" She called out unsure. Her ears straining for a response. After a beat, she was about to turn away when she heard a noise from inside. Xue's tail flicked nervously. She pressed her paw against the door and pushed.  
The massive door swung with ease. Her shadow cast down from the little light coming from somewhere. "Hello? Master, are you here?" Xue stepped inside. her feet treading the smooth floors. It was quiet dark and even her eyes needed a little light to see. She was about to turn back once more when another flash of lightning stuck, illuminating the space for a fraction of a second. But a fraction was all she needed to make out three distinct figures hiding between the columns and the wall to her left. Xue's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. Two of the figures, identical in height, charged; knowing they had been spotted. Xue attempted to make a run for it. But they were faster. One leapt and landing in front of her, blocking the way. Xue skidded to a stop. The attacker from behind kicked her square in the back, propelling her forward where the other dealt an uppercut right under the chin.  
Xue stumbled back with a grunt. Her attackers threw a couple of punches, one swept her legs out from under her. She rolled out of the way before she got a heel in the ribs. Xue scrambled to her feet; she was so close to the door. She decided to make a break for it as she was not prepared to fight one, let alone two. Sprinting to the door she slid her foot. Xue reached out and snared the edge of the door. She turned her head back to see how close the were. A pair of yellow eyes she recognized were in close proximity. The intruder threw a punch, which Xue blocked, then spun and thrusted a side kick right into the solar plexus. Xue doubled over, the wind knocked out of her. Her attacker used this to kick upwards into her face. Xue flew backwards; far enough that when gravity pulled her to the ground, the ground was the long stairs. The snow leopard tumbled down the steps in a log roll style. Two minutes, she hit the landing and finally came to a stop on her side. Xue was barely conscious of this; everything was going dark.

".... _Xue_...." It was so distance, it might have not been real. " _Xue, Can you hear us?_ "

Xue groaned as the vision returned blurred. The first form that made out was Viper closer to her face. Crane behind her, looking concerned. Xue sat up, groaning louder and cradling her head. Shifu was coming down the steps with Monkey and Tigress.  
"The Sword of Master Chun has been stolen, what happened?" Shifu demanded.  
"I saw them," Xue moaned, "There were three of them. I tried to... do something but I was woefully out matched."  
Shifu let out a disappointed sigh, "Master Chun's Sword is a dangerous tool and in the wrong hands can lead to chaos. You must track it down and bring the criminals to justice. Before innocent civilians get hurt." Xue made to stand up, "Not you! You've done enough." Shifu's tone was harsh, he walked off to inform Oogway of the development.  
"You should rest, you took a pretty bad fall." Viper suggested as the Five started heading for the entrance.  
"I can do some acupuncture when we get back." Mantis called back before he and the others broke into a sprint to look for the thieves.  
Xue watched them go. She felt like a complete failure. Her tail wrapped around her feet and her ears flattened. She rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
When the rain started she moved to sit under a covered walkway in front of one of the buildings. Despite the amount of lightning and thunder, the rain was a light drizzle.  
The steady tap of a staff against stone from the left. She glanced up. She let out at tremendous sigh, "I'm so sorry Master."  
"And what could you be sorry for?" He asked coming to stand next to her.  
"It's my fault your home was broken into." Xue looked down, "I thought if I brought the sword here, that this would be the one place they wouldn't- but I was a fool for thinking that they wouldn't stop to take it back. The truth is, I haven't told you the full truth of how I came to possess the Sword.I took it from my sisters. I grew up in a clan of morally grey. The youngest of four. My sisters, significantly older, are renowned criminals. You might have heard of them, they go by the Wu sisters."  
"Ah." Oogway nodded.  
"But I want you to understand I'm not like them!" Xue said quickly. "We're so different, as night and day. Ever since I can remember making my own thoughts, I've always had a different view of the world. And the older I grew the greater the divide between us became." Xue looked down at a small puddle forming below, "I have spent so many times trying to bridge the gap. Even if we don't agree, they're still my family. That maybe I could reach a better side of them, the part of them lost deep inside their hearts, then perhaps we could have a better relationship. But... *sigh*  
"I was visiting in an attempt to do this, when we stumbled across the sword in a flea market. It was just tossed aside like a common broom, but my eldest sister Su recognized it's potential. She swiped it before we left. I over heard them plotting to use is the break in to any palace or vault they chose and loot. I tried to talk sense into them, that using a reelect from crime was wrong and that we should instead give it to a Kung Fu master. They, found my request amusing, and said the only use for a tool as such was for selfish rewards. And I should know my place. So, after my sister fell asleep, I smuggled the sword out in my pack and made plans to take it far away to where I thought they wouldn't dare go." Xue became so quiet.  
Oogway smiled, "It is not a weakness of character to look for the good in others. Rather a noble gesture to build bridges. Yet sometimes you must look at whether you are risking yourself."  
"What do you mean?" Xue asked.  
"Your heart is in the right place, but giving too much of yourself to someone who doesn't do the same, you will be dragged into the pit of their ego. Your sisters have chosen their path, and nothing you can do will deter them. What you must do is look inward and decided, what is your path? What do you wish to do?"  
Xue looked up at him, "Then.... what am I supposed to do? I mean, Shifu was reluctant before I'm sure now he won't take me as a student. And there's no hope for reconciliation with my family now. I don't know how I can go from here. What should I do, please Master. I need guidance."  
Oogway chuckled, " I can not tell you, then it will not be your own! Only you, Xue, can decide. It is your journey to make." He walked away to leave her with his wisdom. She watched him go, the words sinking in. She looked down, then towards the gate and the valley below.

The thunder storm had passed; it was late into the night. The ground was damp but not soggy. Xue walked alone in the forest that began at the edge of the valley, with no lantern. The little light from the sky was all she needed to navigate her way. Her keen eyes had spotted a fire yards away. At the current distance no bigger than a candle flame. But her gut told her that was where her sisters had set up camp. She had not come across any of the Five since their departure. She wasn't sure what she say when she confronted her family. How she'd even get the sword back was a whole other task she had no idea how she'd pull off. Xue followed the flame for another hour.  
As she got closer she could smell the smoke from the fire, hear the crackling of the wood in the heat, and saw the silhouettes of three figures. Xue took a deep breath before she stepped into the clearing. Her presence was immediately noticed, and not welcomed. Wing was to her left, Wan to the right, and Su on the other side of the fire in front, the sword by her side. Their yellow eyes glaring at her hostilely.  
"Look who foolishly thought to come here after stealing from us." Wing hissed.  
"Bold to assume you could show your face to us again." Wan added.  
Xue looked back and forth between them, "I don't was any trouble. I just came to return the sword." She was met with a chorus of bitter laughter.  
Su finally spoke up, "Return? To whom? Its master has been dead for a century!"  
"Finder's keepers. Little sister." Wan cackled.  
Xue took a step forward, "The sword belongs in the jade palace, with all the other relics of Kung Fu. That's why I brought it there in the first place. It's not meant to use used by us."  
"You mean by _us_ ," Wing snarled, "you don't want in the hands of filthy thieves!"  
"That's not what I said." Xue defended.  
"No," Su walked the perimeter of the fire, "but you meant it. Despite being the runt you have always seen yourself better than us because you were too skittish to steal."  
"You're confusing skittish with a conscious." Xue said, "Breaking into the Jade Palace was a mistake. It's only a matter of time before you find yourselves against the Furious Five. I'm asking you, for once, do the right thing and just give the sword back."  
Su narrowed her eyes, "If you want the sword so bad, then take it from me."  
"What?" Xue asked, an uneasy sense in her gut.  
"If you can defeat me and take the sword from me, you can take it back to your precious Jade Palace." Su said with malice.  
Xue was taken a little aback. There was never a time when she was certain what Su was plotting. Always was thinking through a ploy, her brain never off. And there was nothing more dangerous or terrifying than going against someone who's brain never shut off. But she knew Su wouldn't give her any other option. Xue curled her tail and began to stalk Su in a circle. And Su returned in kind. They were testing the boundaries, waiting for someone to make the first move. Su was the more aggressive so Xue waited for her to engage first; and maybe when she did she would have a plan.  
Just as Xue expected, Su growled before lunging at her. Xue had never seen her sisters in full action before. But Su was lightning fast. She did a lunge punch to the head. Xue dodged and her arm shot up to protect her face. Su attacked a balance meridian of her shoulder and took both legs out with a sweep. Xue grunted as she hit the ground. She quickly rolled away as Su's foot stomped down, intending for her neck. Xue pushed herself up to a kneeling position. Xue pounces away when Su lunged at her again. Su moved to do a palm heel strike to Xue's face with growls coming from her throat. Xue used her arm to push from underneath up and then threw a jab at the exposed side. That only made Su angry. She grabbed ahold of Xue's arm, claws digging in, and moved to dislocate her shoulder. Xue pushed to standing, colliding into Su body and jamming her elbow into her ribs, causing Su to release her.  
Su grunted as Xue turned around. This time Xue punched first. Su blocked and countered, Xue did the same. They did this back and forth several times before Su threw her knee into Xue's groin and a hook punch across her cheek. Both points of contact sent Xue flying. She landed heavily a little too close to the fire; she felt the heat of it pierce through her fur. She spotted the sword on the ground several feet away. Xue decided to make a break for it while there was still some distance between them. She leaps and dive rolls. Su notices and tries to beat her to the sword. Both sisters grabbed ahold of the handle simultaneously. Xue tighten her grip to the point of hurting as Su yanked the sword closer. The two pulled the sword back and forth in a dangerous tug-o-war, and not just because of the object that they were fighting over.  
Su snapped. Using her free hand to palm heel strike Xue's hand off the handle. Then whipped around; slashing the sword in a single horizontal strike. Xue retreated, but not fast enough to completely avoid the strike. She caught the tip right in the abdomen. Despite making contact, the resistance did not slow the blade at all. Xue immediately doubled over. Su turned again and kicked her in the face. Xue hit the ground with a painful grunt; curling into a ball. The wound stung against the open air, and when she pulled her hand back slightly, there was blood on her fur. She winced as she applied pressure through her shirt.  
Su stood above her with the most disappointed look. She passed the Sword off to Wing, "You have always been nothing but a disappointment in this family." Her voice was harsh. "Ever since you were born. All you whining about fairness, or doing the right thing. Life's never fair little runt. If you want something you have to take it. By force. Kindness is weakness, and that vulnerability will always get taken advantage of. Did you learn nothing?"  
Xue looked to Wing and Wan, but their faces matched Su's hostility. Su continued, "Each time you left to go wander China, I prayed it would be the last time I say you. Yet you would always come back like a mold. Then, I hoped you would have finally come to your senses; to actually be apart of this family. But every single time you returned like an annoying gnat, more useless each time. Now you betrayed us by taking our sword and running off to play a Kung Fu student. As if they would take you." She snorted as she knelt down to get into her face, "You aren't apart of this family, you're a traitor."  
Xue shut her eyes, trying to focus. "I-I just wanted to try and have a relationship with you. To be.... sisters! But I'm sorry I didn't turn out like you. I'm not a criminal. I wanted more for myself, and I don't think its weakness to want the same for my family. I have always been the one to try. You've never tried to make an effort for me, or even to met me halfway. At least I was the one trying." She looked up at Su with a grimace.  
There was a moment. A brief glimmer of emotion passing over her face. Then it was gone, and the cold harshness returned to Su's face as she stood up. She pulled out one of her wind-and-fire-wheels; the Wu sisters had custom pairs that were three bladed to look like their claws. Su looked down on her, the light of the fire creating dramatic shadows on her face.  
"We are not family." Su said coldly. "You are not our sister, not anymore."  
Xue slouched her shoulders down. So this was how her last attempt of reconciliation was going to end. She was too weak to stand or risk fighting again for more blood loss. "Then, I guess this is it then." She said quietly.  
"Yes. It is." Su said quietly. She moved to strike. Xue shut her eyes and waited for the final blow.  
A deeper growl rang out as Tigress intercepted Su, swiftly doing a side kick to the solar plexus knocking Su back. Wing and Wan caught Su and hissed at the new arrival. Tigress stood her ground in a fearsome fighting posture. The Wu Sisters regained their bearings, pulling out all their wind-and-fire-wheels and took a stance. The rest of the Five gather to Tigress's side to make it clear they wouldn't get past them. The two groups engaged in battle. Monkey and Viper against Wan, Crane and Mantis vs. Wing, and Tigress too Su head on. The fast twitch movements making the fight hard to follow, especially when on open wound was distracting Xue. Monkey threw a punch at Wing, wait now he was avoiding Su. Xue shut her eyes and just listen to the battle, trying to follow along with her eyes was making her nauseous. So she just laid her head against the ground and focused on applying pressure.  
"Xue, oh sweetie, that looks bad." Xue opened her eyes to Viper's kind face, "Here, let us take a look."  
She sat up with Monkey's help, "It's not too deep, just caught the tip. Where are my sisters?"  
"They won't be coming back." Tigress said as she came over, "We've defeated them and they ran off into the forrest. We decided not to pursue. Mantis, see if you can find something to use as bandages."  
Xue grimaced as she pressed her side again, "I'm sorry, I should have told you about them. I didn't think our paths would cross again."  
"It might have been better for you if you hadn't." Viper pointed out, "you should have stayed at the palace, you could have gotten killed."  
"Why did you come out here?" Crane asked.  
Xue opened her mouth but was interrupted by Mantis, "Hey I found some tent material, will that work?"  
"Seriously don't make a fuss over me," Xue grimaced, the blood was clotting and where it was in her fur it was matted down to make a semi bandage. "I've spent my whole life trying to bridge the gap between us, tonight was a last ditch attempt to find a some good in them. Or at least make things right and get the sword back before they used it to hurt anyone."  
"Well that was a bust." Mantis said as he hopped over with the folded tarp, "you got hurt. But we got the sword back!"  
Xue cracked a smile even through Viper gave him a dirty look, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I'll pack up first thing in the morning."  
"What? What are you talking about?" Monkey asked.  
"I think its obvious I'm not cut out for Kung Fu. I was the reason you home was broken into. And if I can't hold my own with my sisters, what chance do I got against anyone else?" Xue made a half shrug. "So I'll just find something else."  
Tigress took ahold of the tarp, ripping it into strips effortlessly, "You're not going anywhere." She knelt and began wrapping, Xue watching her face with puzzled curiosity. "You knew you were they were a more powerful force and had already been beaten by them, but you still confronted them to make things right. You took a risk and that shows the mark of a true warrior." Tigress finished tightening the wrap. She stood and offered her hand out to help Xue. "With the proper training, you can become more skilled than your sisters."  
Tigress pulled her up and then let her wrap an arm around her shoulder for support. Xue looked at her, then the rest of them, "You really think I could be good at Kung Fu?"  
"With Master Shifu as a teacher, no problem." Monkey nodded as he began walking.  
"That is if you stick around." Crane reminded.  
With Tigress's help, Xue limped along. She felt happy. She may have lost any sort of bond with her siblings forever, but she had forged a new one. She returned to the Jade Palace with a new found passion. A new home, Kung Fu, and even a new family.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Woah," Po said, "That... was awesome!!!"  
Xue chuckled, "Yes, you can say that it was." She could say that now looking back. In the moment it was not as awesome.  
Po's face fell as he looked down, "man, I wish I could have been more like you. Not that I'd want evil sisters trying to kill me!" He said quickly not wanting to offend, "but if I was, you know, not me, them maybe I'd actually have a shot in fitting in."  
Xue tilted her head, "You should give yourself some slack, it was your first day. And as for the Five, they're more upset at themselves for not getting picked as Dragon Warrior than they are at you. You just need to give them a little time to warm up to you. Some may take longer than others, but eventually they'll come around."  
Po looked up at her, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"Because I trust Master Oogway's judgement. And because I believe anyone can become great in Kung Fu, if they try. " She stood up, to leave him to think their conversation over. Xue passed master Oogway on the stairs. She gave him a courtesy nod as she continued down. She was heading towards her room when the door to the right slid open. She turned to Tigress.  
"Did I wake you?" Xue asked.  
Tigress shook her head, "you shouldn't encourage the panda."  
"Kindness is a gift to be shared." She phrased as Oogway would, "And his name is Po."  
"He is a mockery to Kung Fu."  
"He's a fan who had some growing pains ahead of him."  
"You honestly believe _he's_ supposed to be the Dragon Warrior over any of us?"  
"I don't know," Xue shrugged, "But Oogway chose him for a reason, and we should respect his decision, and trust in his insight even if we can't see it. Besides, we all know what it was like starting kung Fu, being just as bad as he his. You have to be kind and patient with Po."  
Tigress let out a exhale that boarder on a growl.  
Xue tilted her head sympathetically, "I know you're disappointed it wasn't you he picked. That doesn't mean you aren't a great martial artist. Or that you aren't destined for great things. You can't let the title of Dragon Warrior define how amazing you are." Her tone was gentle; understanding.  
Tigress, still wanting to retain her anger about the matter a while longer, muttered "goodnight." And quietly shut her door. Xue responded in kind and finally retired to her's.

The morning Gong rang as a alarm clock for the whole valley. In the Bunkhouse as Shifu stepped into the hallway, the Six emerged from their respective rooms and stood at attention, "Good morning Master!" They said in unison. The door to Po's room remained shut.  
"Panda!" Shifu yelled. "Panda, wake up!" He slammed the door open. The room was empty, which made him chuckle satisfied, "He's quit."  
The Six followed him up to the training building. There was a little more enthusiasm in Shifu's step. Xue was disappointed, after their chat last night she thought she had convinced him to stay.  
"What do we do now, Master? With the panda gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?" Viper asked.  
Shifu smiled smugly as he opened the courtyard doors, "All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed.  
They came face to face with Po's butt. His legs spread wide apart on two training horses.  
"What are you doing here?!" Shifu demanded.  
"Hey! Huh... Good morning, Master! I just thought I'd warm up a little." Po looked back over his shoulder to see them staring at him.  
"You're stuck." Shifu deadpanned.  
"Stuck?! Whaa?" Po tried to brush off, "Pfft... stuck... does this look stuck to you... Yeah, I'm stuck."  
Shifu ordered Crane, "Help him."  
"Oh dear." Crane muttered as he approaches, gingerly grabbing Po's waistband and attempted to pull him up by flapping his wings.  
"Maybe on three. One. Two-" Crane pulls him up and Po flops onto his back. "three! Thank you." Po said as he got to his feet.  
"Don't mention it."  
"No really, I appreci—"  
"Ever." Po falls silent as Crane returns to stand by the group.  
Shifu chuckled, "You actually thought you could learn to do a full split in one night? It takes years to develop one's flexibility..." Shifu flings two boards into the air as he spoke, and Tigress steps forwards. "and years longer to apply it in combat." Shifu snapped his fingers. Instantly, Tigress leapt up and executed a perfect split kick. Xue and Po both smiled; him awestruck. Tigress lands on all fours, glares at Po and returns to Shifu's side. The broken chunks of board land all around Po, a large one knocking him on the head. Po picks up the piece of board and hides it behind his back.  
"Put! That! Down! The only souvenirs we collect here, are bloody knuckles and broken bones."  
Po tossed the chunk behind him. "Yeaaaaah! Excellent."  
"Lets get started." Shifu smirked.  
He decided to have the panda spar against the students, surely that would convince him to leave. He had Po go against Viper to start, and hopefully a beat down from her would put an end to things. Xue flinched a little as she smacked Po up and then down, landing on his head. But he wasn't deterred. Next Shifu had him and Monkey spar using bamboo staffs. Po blocked one strike our of the dozens until he fell. But he got up again. Shifu getting angrier each time. He had Mantis go against Po numerous times. The sun was getting low as Mantis beat Po again. Shifu thought this would be the one but Po brought his hands together, one open the other a fist, apart of their bow.  
Shifu's anger reached its end, "I've been taking it easy on you panda but no more! Your next opponent, will be me."  
"Alright! Yeah, let's go!" Po got up with renewed enthusiasm.  
The others shared worry looks as Po obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
"Step forth." Shifu ordered. Po doesn't even finish the step as Shifu whirls him around with no effort and and throws him to the floor and pins his arm behind him. "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it."  
"Oh ho, yeah!" Po tapped in pain but was delighted.  
Shifu throws Po around again, "To take his strength and use it against him!" Shifu kicks Po repeatedly in the face. He throw him to the floor again, and grabs Po by the nose. "Until he finally falls, or quits."  
Po, sounding odd with Shifu gripping his nose, "But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, Master, I will never quit!"  
At his breaking point, Shifu flings Po into the air and then leaps at him with a flying side kick. Po crashes out of the door and tumbles down the steps. The six students walk outside and watch him fall.  
"If he's smart, he would come back up those steps." Tigress spoke.  
"But he will." Monkey sighed.  
Tigress returns back inside, to try and get some training in for herself. Xue starts going down the steps after Po as Viper and Mantis watch. "He's not gonna quit, is he?" Viper stated.  
"He's not gonna quit bouncin', I'll tell ya that." Manits began laughing. Viper gave him a dirty look.  
Xue leapt down quickly to catch up with Po, but he was almost to the bottom before she caught him. Then she helped him back up the steps to the bunkhouse. Once he got inside, Viper convinced Mantis to use acupuncture to help Po feel better physically. Po did not feel the same about it.  
"OW! I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better!"  
"Trust me, it will. It's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this-"  
"Fat?"  
" _Fur_ , I was going to say fur." Manis quickly replied."  
"Sure you were." Po said skeptically.  
Manis moved across his back,"Who am I to judge a warrior baised on his size? I mean, look at me. I'm over here." Po looks over the wrong shoulder. "I'm over here."  
Xue, in her own room, listen as she wrote in her journal. The paper walls made it easy to overhear.  
"I know Master Shifu's trying to inspire me and all, but if I didn't know any better... I'd say he was trying to get rid of me." Po chuckles to lighten the mood, but it fades as Mantis and Viper look at each other and force a smile.  
"I know he can seem kind of heartless," Manis said before he jabbed another needle in Po's back, "But you know, he wasn't always like that."  
"According to legend," Viper spoke in a lower tone, "there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to _smile_."  
"No!" Po dismissed.  
"Yes." Mantis confirmed.  
Viper lowered her voice even more, "But that was before..." She hesitated.  
"Before what?" Po asked.  
Tigress slides the door open, "Before Tai Lung." She stood in the doorway.  
Crane's voice chimed in from the room next door. "Uh yeah, We're not really supposed to talk about him."  
Xue sent her tool down and decided to join in Po's room. She knew of Tia Lung, but she had never been told the full story. As she entered the hallway she heard Tigress say, "Well. If he's going to stay, then he should know." Xue appeared in the doorway.  
"Guys guys, I know about Tia Lung. He was a student, the first to master all 1000 strolls of kung fu. But uh- he went bad, and now he's in jail." Po trailed off fearfully as Tigress got closer and glowered down at him.  
"He wasn't just a student." Tirgess began the tale. It was more heartbreaking than they had been lead to believe. Tigress told how Tia Lung had been left at the palace doors as a cub, and how Shifu took him in and raise him. He trained Tia Lung as soon as he showed interest. Even Monkey and Crane opened the parting to listen as she continued with the tale. Tia Lung had been so determined that when Oogway refused to give him the Dragon Scroll, he lashed out on the citizens of the valley. He stormed the palace and tried to take the scroll by force. Shifu couldn't stop him, but Oogway used a nerve attack and ended the nightmare. From there Chorh-Gum prison was created and he was incarcerated.  
"Shifu had loved Tia Lung like no one before. Or since." Tigress, caught in the memory of the beginning of her training, remembered who was with her. "And now, he has a chance to make thinsg right. To train the true Dragon Warrior. And he's stuck with you. A big, fat panda who treats it like a joke."  
"Doning!" Po suddenly stuck his tongue out.  
"Oh that is it!" Tigress yelled enraged.  
"Wait! My fault!" Mantis moved in between them. "I accidently tweaked his facial nerve." Po fell to show his back conved in needles. "And may have also stopped his heart."  
"Mantis!!" Xue yelled.

After they removed all of needles and Po returned to functioning, Xue suggested they all enjoy a meal together. "Oh, uh- you know I grew up in a noodle shop. So, I-I know how to cook. I mean, I can cook dinner tonight." Po hesitantly offered.  
Xue smiled, "That sounds nice Po, we'd be honored to try your cooking." She didn't have to look to see the others share a reluctant glance.  
"Great!" Po using her kindness to boost his confidence. "I'll make my Dad's secret ingredient soup! Well, minus the secret ingredient. I haven't actually learned that part yet..." He trailed off.  
"I'm looking forward to it." Xue patted his back encouragingly. Po exited first and Xue gestured for the rest to follow. She catches Tigress trying to retreat to her room, "Come on Tigress, you got to eat too." She grinned when Tigress reluctantly turned around to join the group  
Po began putting the soup together over a large pot while the six sat around the table. Cooking helped Po relax and he began telling a story. Viper, Monkey, Xue, Mantis and Crane are listening to Po's story with amused skepticism, but Tigress ignores him completely. "...So I'm like, fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province," He chops a radish mid-air and the slices fall into the pot, "but you're a lousy tipper."  
Crane, incredulous, "Really? So... how'd you get out of there alive?"  
Po falters as he flipped the bowls, "I mean, I didn't actually say that, but I thought it... in... in my mind." He expertly lines them up on his arm, ladles soup into them. "If he... could read my mind, he'd have been like, 'What?' Order up!" Po slides out the bowls of noodle soup to the Six (minus Tigress, who already has a plate of tofu). "Hope you like it." He said as he took his seat.  
"This is really good!" Mantis said after he took a sip.  
A bashful Po waved his paw, "No, c'mon. You should try my Dad's secret ingredient soup. He actually... knows the secret ingredient."  
"What are you talking about? This is amazing!" Viper told him.  
"Wow, you're a really good cook." Crane commented.  
"I wish my mouth was bigger!" Mantis chimed in again.  
"Well done Po." Xue nodded.  
Monkey lifted his bowl and pointed with his spoon, "Tigress, you've got to try this."  
Tigress picked up her plate and picks up a piece of tofu with her chopsticks, ignoring the noodles, "It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe."  
Po shrugged and broke the silence, "I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet. I'm gonna need a lot more than dew. And, uh, universe juice." He picked up his bowl and takes a giant gulp. When he lowers the bowl, a single noodle hanging from his face that made it looks like he has a long mustache. "What?"  
Mantis snickered "Oh, nothing... Master Shifu!" The rest start laughing. Po realize he's wearing a noodle mustache. Pushes his chair back and gets on his knees, picking up a pair of chopsticks, "You will never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth!" He said, imitating Shifu.  
Everyone but Tigress laugh harder, delightfully amused.  
"What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it!" Po continued, "Work hard, Panda. And maybe, someday... "He picks up two empty bowls and holds them up like ears, "you will have ears like mine!"  
"The gag has them in near-hysterics. Suddenly, they stop laughing. Reveal Shifu has entered behind Po, who is still holding up the 'ears'. He is holding Oogway's staff; a scowl on his face.  
"Ears. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good." Po was unaware of who was being him.  
"It's Shifu!" Monkey loudly whispered.  
"Of course it's Shifu. What do you think I'm doing?"  
Gaping, Monkey points while the group shift their eyes to something behind him. Xue pressed her lips together to keep from smiling as she found the situation hysterical. Po turns and finally sees Shifu standing there. In mortification and shock, he slaps the bowls to his chest. "Ooh! Master Shifu! I.." Po slurps up the noodle mustache and lowers his arms. The bowls stick to his chest like a bra. Monkey, Mantis and Crane bursts out laughing while Viper and Xue chuckled.  
"You think this is funny?! Tai Lung has escaped from prison and you're acting like children!" Shifu yelled as he stepped inside.  
"What?" Po asked in disbelief.  
"He is coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you are the only one who can stop him!"  
The bowls fall off, and clatter on the floor. Po starts to laugh it off, "And here I am saying you got no sense of humor. I'm gonna... stop Tai Lung..." Shifu just stares at him, deadly serious. "What, you're serious? And I have to... uh... Master Oogway will stop him! He did it before, he'll do it again." Po nodded confidently.  
Shifu snaps, "Oogway cannot!" He softens as he looks down at Oogway's staff and in a quieter voice, "Not anymore."  
"What?" Xue vocalized her shock, The Five look up with equally shocked gaps, realizing what this means, and saddened by the news.  
"Our only hope... is the Dragon Warrior." Shifu looked at them.  
"The panda?" Tigress demanded.  
"Yes, the panda!" Shifu said firmly.  
Tigress pushed her chair back as she stands up. "Master, please! Let us stop Tai Lung, this is what you've trained us for!"  
"No! It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung. It is his!" Shifu pointed dramatically at Po with the staff, but he's gone. Shifu straighten back in confusion. "Where'd he go?"  
Outside they could hear Po's fearful screams confirming he was making a run for it. Shifu disappeared after him. The Six sat for a beat, all the information sinking in. Tigress was the first to leave. Then the rest disbanded. All except for Xue, who was still in her seat. She couldn't believe it. "Oogway's gone? How can that be, I just spoke to him not a hour ago." She said quietly to herself. After she had helped Po to the bunk house she had a brief conversation with him before he climbed the steps to the Peach Tree:  
"How is the Dragon Warrior's training going?"Oogway called to her after Po and limped through.  
"If I'm speaking honestly," Xue started, "Master Shifu is determined to make him quit. He's been so worked up- it almost feels as though there is more that he isn't telling us, and he's taking all his frustration out on Po."  
"Ah yes," Oogway nodded knowingly, "Shifu is a friend and a strong teacher, but he has become ridged in his sense of control."  
Xue ventured a question she wasn't sure she should ask, "Master, Not to sound like I'm doubting your judgment..."  
"There has been some reluctancy."  
Xue nodded, "Po senses their discontentment, especially from Tigress. I know she is just upset she wasn't chosen. I'm trying to get her to come around or at least be less intimidating. Maybe in a few days, if Master Shifu wasn't trying so hard to get rid of him. I'm worried Po won't last if this keeps up."  
Oogway tilted his head slightly, "You seem concern about Po's feelings, as well as Tigress's." Xue stuttered a little which made him chuckle, "A open heart welcomes acceptance, a patience one encourages growth. This will help The Dragon Warrior find his path. And as for Tigress she follows by Shifu example. But tell me, is her aggression really all that you are concerned for?"  
Xue didn't know what he meant by that. But he was already moseying along since he had said all he had for then. And now she would never get the chance to ask him so it seemed.  
Xue slowly stood up, and began to clear the table. She took her time washing the dishes. By the time she retired to her room it was extremely late in the evening. Unbeknownst to her, the Five had snuck off into the night to face Tai Lung head on before he reached the valley.

Shifu sat under the peach tree with Oogway's staff, deep in thought. He had been siting there all night. His ears were back in sadness. Oogway made him promise to try a different path of teaching to train Po. But how could he when he had taught a certain way for so long? But Oogway had left him to figure it out alone. For the first time in many years, Shifu was at a loss on what to do. Faintly, in the distance, his large ears picked up on a yell. "Yah! Hai!" He goes to investigate, going to the place you would usually expect to see kung fu; the Training Hall. Shifu looks inside, but it's empty.  
The noises continue from the bunkhouse. Inside, as Shifu turns the corner, Xue was peaking into the kitchen she turned and motion for him to be quiet. Shifu stepped past and saw Po punching through a cupboard door with his bare fist, coming out with food and proceeding to stuff his face. "Hai...yah! Wai-ya!"  
Seeing Shifu, he stops mid-munch. In silence they eye each other. Shifu surveys the room. Broken lock, smashed doors, unhinged cabinets. Po belches, bringing Shifu's attention back to him. Annoyed and with his mouth full, "What? I eat when I'm upset, okay?"  
"Oh, no need to explain. I just thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf." Shifu calmly exits and hides just outside the doorway, waiting to see if his hunch is correct. After a series of noises Shifu and Xue rush in and are amazed find Po perched atop the high shelves, jamming cookies from a jar into his mouth, his legs in a split. Shifu's disbelief turns into a wise smile.  
Po stuffs at least seven cookies in his mouth before he spots them and stops eating. "Don't tell Monkey." Her said with his mouth full.  
"Look at you..." Shifu smiled.  
"Yeah, I know. I disgust you." Po reached for another cookie.  
"No no, I mean, how did you get up there?"  
"I don't know. I guess I— I don't know. I was getting a cookie..." Po shrugged.  
"And yet you are ten feet off the ground... and have done a perfect split." Shifu pointed out, Xue grinning next to him.  
"No, this? This is just an-" Po's eyes widen as he begins to slip "-accident."  
WHOOMP! Po slips and crashes to the kitchen floor. A cookie rolls over to Shifu. He picks it up, "There are no accidents. Come with me."  
As Po picks himself up off the floor Shifu got closer to Xue, "Pack as much food as you can possibly carry. I think I have realized a way to train him.

High up in the Wudang Mountains, Shifu leads the trio up a rocky path. Po, who is weighed down with a large backpack and breathing hard is the farthest one behind even though Xue is also carrying a large pack.  
Po, panting, "I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung fu-ey, but could you at least tell me where we're going?"  
His question was ignored as they kept walking. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a still pool. Morning mist partially obscuring the immeditate area. Shifu is meditating on a rock while Xue relieved her burden. Winded and wheezing, Po staggers his way next to Shifu, collapses to the ground and discards the backpack. Shifu breathes in the morning mist, his eyes closed, as Po crawls towards the pool in disbelief. "You... dragged me... all the way out here... for a bath?!" Po reaches in and begins to pat his armpits with water while he struggles to catch his breath.  
"Panda, we do not wash our pits in The Pool of Sacred Tears." Shifu says in a dead panned tone.  
Po quickly stops. Realizing, "The pool of..." he shakes his hand to get rid of the water droplets. Xue came to stand besides them.  
Shifu jumps off the rock as the mist begins to thin. "This is where Oogway unravelled the mysteries of harmony and focus. This, is the birthplace of Kung Fu."  
In pure amazement and disbelief, Po slaps a paw on his heart as the sunlight shines through to reveal they are standing on rock shapes that resemble a yin yang symbol. Xue herself had gotten the opportunity to train in the sacred space two years prior.  
Shifu leaps atop one of a rock and looks down at Po. "Do you want to learn kung fu?"  
"Yeah." Po nodded awestruck.  
"Then I am your master!"  
"Okay!" Tears of joy well up in Po's eyes.  
"Don't cry." Shifu order.  
"Okay." Po wipes his nose and smiles.  
Shifu and Po face each other an open field of green grass. Xue stands with her paws clasped behind her back, watching at attention.  
"When you focus on kung fu, when you concentrate" Shifu began, "...you stink." Po's face falls.  
"But perhaps that is my fault." Shifu spoke honestly. "I cannot train you the way I have trained Xue or the Five. I now see that the way to get through to you... is with this." Shifu produces a bowl of dumplings.  
Po relaxes, "Oh great, `cause I am hungry." He eagerly reaches for the bowl.  
Shifu chuckles and pulls it out of his reach. "Good. When you have been trained, you may eat." Po scowls as Shifu eats a dumpling and walks off. "Let us begin."  
Over the course of the next week, Shifu and Xue alternate training exercises using food as the main motivation. Crunches, pushups, balancing, and unexpected attacks that keep Po from enjoying food. Yet his motivation always in reach. As his training progresses, Po steadily becomes efficient at Kung Fu, able to mimic Shifu's elaborate kung fu moves, push up with one finger, and block all of Shifu's attacks. To see such growth in such a short period of time grew hope in the masters. Shifu grew even more confident after he did a one on one battle for a single dumpling. Xue was mediating by the pool while the two used chopsticks and empty handed block. Po was able to pin Shifu's weapon and his belly to bounce the dumping out of reach. Successfully winning, Po decided to give his master the prize. Shifu finally sees what Oogway had envisioned for the panda, and now had hope.  
Later that day, the three return from the mountains, entering the palace courtyard. Po has an easy spring in his step. Shifu seems to be content and Xue also feels at ease.  
Shifu spoke, "You have done well, Panda."  
"Done well? Done well?! I've done awesome!" Po swings his belly around and knocks Shifu off balance, though he quickly regainins his dignity.  
"The mark of a true hero is humility. But yes, you have done-" Shifu playfully punches Po in the side hard enough for him to stagger. "awesome."  
The two chuckle and wave a finger at each other. Their chuckles falter when they hear an approaching flapping sound. An indistinct figure appears in the clouds behind them. The three turn to see it's Crane. He's carrying the five to the palace grounds, crashing in a heap. His paralysed comrades are scattered in the middle of the courtyard. Shifu is speechless.  
Po and Xue throws their backpack aside and runs over to them. Xue went to Tigress's side while Po exclaimed, "Guys? Guys!? There dead! No, they're breathing. They're asleep? No, their eyes are open."  
"We were no match for his nerve attack." Crane gasped as he tried to explain.  
"He's gotten stronger." Shifu muttered, quickly undoing the stiffness starting with Mantis.  
"Who? Tai Lung? strongers?!" Po asked panicked.  
Xue shook her head, "He's got twenty years of rage to fuel his determination."  
Shifu helped Monkey next, who accidentally socked Po in the face before he jerked up, "He's too fast! Sorry Po."  
Shifu fixed Tigress next. She gasped, "I thought we could stop him." Xue helped her sit up.  
"He could have killed you." Shifu told her as he went to Viper.  
"How could you be so reckless?" Xue quickly added, worry evident.  
"Why didn't he?" Mantis groaned.  
"So you could come back here and strike fear into our hearts. But it won't work." Shifu said while Viper relaxed.  
Po was taken aback, "Um it might. I mean, a little. I'm pretty scared." He admitted.  
"You can defeat him, panda." Shifu encouraged.  
"Are you kidding? If they can't-" Po gestured, "They're five masters. I'm just one me."  
"But you will have the one thing that no one else does." Shifu told him.  
The group moved to the Sacred Hall of Warrior, Shifu and Po looking up at the Dragon Scroll. The other stood behind them, in anticipation. The Five looked worse for wear. Xue had one of Tigress's arms across her shoulders and helped stable her. Tigress clutched her side where Tai Lung struck her.  
Po looked down to Shifu, "You really believe I'm ready?"  
"You are, Po." He smiled. Po was touched as Shifu referred to him by name; meaning he accepted him. Shifu picked up Oogway's staff and used it to control a breeze carrying peach petals up. A single pink petal landed on the scroll and pulled it out. Shifu twisted the staff and caught the scroll before it touched the water. He turned back to Po and offered it forth. "Behold the Dragon Scroll, it is yours."  
Po reaches for the scroll, but hesitates. "Wait... what happens when I read it?"  
"No one knows, but legend says you will be able to hear a butterfly's wing-beat." Shifu told him.  
"Whoa! Really? That's cool."  
"Yes. And see light in the deepest cave. You will feel the universe in motion around you."  
Po gets overexcited "Wow! Can I punch through walls? Can I do a quadruple back flip? Will I have invisibility—"  
"Focus... focus."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah... yeah."  
"Read it Po, and fulfill you destiney. Read it and become the Dragon Warrior." Shifu held it out one more.  
"Whooaa!!!" Po takes the scroll. Then he grasps the tube and tries to pull the top off it. It doesn't budge. He strains at it. "It's impossible to open." He struggles, going so far as to use his teeth, "Come on baby. Come on now!"  
Xue sighed and shook her head. Shifu holds out his paw. Po passes him the scroll. Shifu pops the end off effortlessly and passes it back to Po.  
"Thank you. I probably loosened it up for you though... Okay, here goes." Po clears his throat. He starts to unroll the scroll, the golden light bathing his face. Once fully unrolled Po cried out grammatically, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**!!!" Po looks terrified and his cry startles Shifu and the Six.  
Po lowered the scroll, "Its blank."  
"What?" Shifu demanded.  
"Here look-" Po offered the scroll.  
Shifu quickly covered his eyes, "No! I am forbiddon to look upon-" Shifu snatch the scroll, too tempted to see for himself. He opened the scroll repeatedly, turning it to the side. "Blank. I don't- I don't understand." He looked to his student.  
Xue's face fell.  
"Okay, so Oogway, was just a crazy old turtle after all." Po sounded defeated.  
Shifu shook his head. "No. Oogway was wiser than us all."  
"Oh come on! Face it, he picked me by accident. Of couse I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?" Po sits in defeat.  
"But who will stop Tai Lung?" Tigress asked, for the Five was in no shape to face him again. And neither Xue or Po stood a chance even if they worked together.  
"He'll destroy everying, and everyone." Crane Stated.  
"No." Shifu, who had looked into the pool, turned back to face them. He passed the scroll off to Po. "Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage."  
"What about you master?" Tigress asked.  
"I will fight him." Shifu said, unable to look his students in the eye.  
"What?" Po was shocked.  
"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape."  
"But Shifu, he'll kill you." Po told him.  
Shifu turned to him, "Then I will have finally paid for my mistake." Shifu gave a sad smile to Po.  
Xue made sure Tigress could stand by herself before she spoke, "I'm staying too then."  
"Xue-" Tigress started.  
"No! You cannot expect all of us leave you to face Tai Lung alone!"  
"Yes I do!" Shifu raised his voice, "all of you must leave the valley. I need you to go with Po and continue his training."  
"Master, You can't just expect us to abandon you! How can I leave in good conscious knowing what's coming?" She protested.  
"Master Xue," Shifu interrupted. She stepped back in surprise at him using the title to address her. "Once Tia Lung realizings the Dragon Scroll is gone, he will tear apart China looking for it. It's guaranteed that he will eventually find you. You must be ready for him. The others do not have the insight to train Po to his full potential so I am trusting you to carry on my teachings. You were the only one of us that believed Oogway from the beginning, now I ask you to help carry on his vision."  
Xue shut her eyes to stop the tears from spilling out, as she bowed her head low, too emotional for words.  
Shifu moved to the center on the half circle his students had formed, "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master." Shifu bowed to them. Crane pulled Po to leave as the group limped out. Xue went ahead to get word out and have the villagers start evacuating. The sky was dark as pigs, geese, and bunnies all hurried to carry their stuff out by lantern light.  
"We've got to get them out safely." Tigress ordered as they came down the steps.  
"Come little one. Let's find your mama." Monkey scoops up a little pig girl and disappear into the spooked crowd to find her family.  
"Viper, gather the southern farmers. Mantis, the north. Crane, light the way." Tigress passed the lantern she had to him and he took off.  
Xue studied the crowd, "I'll bring up the rear, make sure to catch the stragglers." She turned to Tigress, speaking in a lower voice, "And if the worst to come to pass, if Tai Lung catches up with us, then I can stall him." Tigress began to protest. "Tigress- I'm in the best fighting shape. Our first duty is to the citizens. So promise me that you'll make sure they are out of danger before you come to help me."  
Tigress shut her eyes, she was still holding her side from where he had struck her, "He's fast. And his anger fuels his attacks with a relentlessness force. So don't do what I did, and try to be a hero. If he catches up with us before we make it out of the valley, call for back up. I don't want to lose anyone else tonight."  
Xue nodded once. Tigress saw a mother bunny with a large cart for her size carrying hastily packed belongs and five kids. She went forward to help her. Xue exhaled before she too went forth to help others get on the road.

Po was deflated. After all the work he and Shifu put in to make him actually good at Kung Fu, only to be disappointed. He moved slowly. This was the biggest let down in his life. He knew he should be helping move people out, or be doing something. But he felt like such a failure all Po could do was mope his way to his dad's shop. Mr. Ping was happy to see his son, and didn't pass a moment to put an apron on him. The older goose let Po pull the cart as he dove into voice future plans. Clearly they would have to find a knew restaurant, and they couldn't dwell on the past. But when he looked back to see of Po liked the idea, Po was standing in the middle of the road looking dow. He walks back to his son sympathetically.  
"Er, Po... I'm sorry things didn't work out. It just... wasn't meant to be." Po slumps against the cart and doesn't say anything. "Po, forget everything else. Your destiny still awaits. We are noodle folk, broth runs deep through our veins!"  
Po sighed, "I don't know, Dad. Honestly, sometimes I can't believe I'm actually your son."  
Mr. Ping is taken aback. At this point the crowd of people passing them has dwindled to a few pigs or rabbits. Mr. Ping ventured, "Po, I think it's time I told you something I should have told you a long time ago..."  
Po sat up, "Okay..."  
Mr. Ping looks around, they were the only ones in the street now but he still gestured him closer. "The secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup!"  
"Oh." Po wasn't sure what else he should have been expecting.  
"Po!" Xue appeared from the rooftop above and leapt down, "Everyone else is on the road. You two need to get going."  
"Right, uh, Dad this is Master Xue. She was helping me." Po introduce, "Anyway, what were you about to say dad?"  
Mr. Ping eyed the leopard before he moved in closer; excitment building, "C'mere! The secret ingredient is... nothing!"  
Po is taken completely by surprise. "Huh?"  
"You heard me. Nothing. There is no secret ingredient!" His dad whispered.  
"Wait wait," Po stood up straight, "it's just plain old noodle soup? You don't add some kind of special sauce or something?"  
Mr. Ping shook his head, "Don't have to. To make something special, you just have to believe it's special."  
Po looks at his father with dawning realization. He picks up the Scroll and looks down at the golden reflective surface. For a moment, Po stares at his reflection on the scroll, then his eyes widen. He looked at Xue with understanding. "There is no secret ingredient." He smiled at his dad. A clap of thunder drew his attention and he turned to look back at the Jade Palace.  
"Master Xue," Po rolled the scroll up, "I need you to make sure my Dad gets to safety, I'm going to go help Shifu."  
Xue smirked, nodding. She took ahold of the cart and motioned for Mr. Ping to follow.  
"Wait, Po!" He called after his son.  
"Don't worry Mr. Ping, Po will be alright." She told him and together they joined the crowd.

They walk through the rest of the night. Tigress and Crane were at the front, leading the way. Mantis, Monkey, and Viper were amongst the citizens in the middle, and Xue brought up the rear. She chatted with Mr. Ping, who was a quintessential worrying Chinese dad. She made sure to distract him from getting too concerned for Po for she was worried he would try and go back for him. As the sky lightened and the golden sun began to rise in the east, the village was becoming smaller. They were too far away that even Xue's ears were unable to pick up any sounds. She'd sneak a glance back to see if it was still standing, or if there was any trouble coming. She began to doubt if she should have left Po to fight Tai Lung alone. The sun rose in a light golden light she hoped both Po and Shifu were safe. Then, there was a sound. She turned and a shockwave of golden dust emanating from the village quickly spreading out across the whole valley. The gust enough to make them shut their eyes.  
After it passed, Xue turned to go back. The rest of the villagers had the same idea and returned together. The dust was hanging in the air in a thick cloud. The citizens cautiously went forth, eager to see what had happened, who had won. Xue hung back to rejoined the Five.  
"What was that?" Viper asked in a low voice.  
"I'm not sure," Xue responded, "But I think Po had something to do with it."  
"Po?" Monkey asked.  
"Yeah," She stepped forward, "We realized the meaning of the Dragon Stroll. So I took his dad to safety and he stayed."  
As the dust settled a chorus of cheers emanated from the front. Xue grinned and hurried to make her way through. Po was in a touching embrace with his dad, and had a wok pot on his head for some reason. It slid off and rolled forwards. Mantis caught in in front of a Pig lady and set it on the ground. Then moved to his go-to spot; Monkey's shoulder. Po looked up, letting go of his dad to stand straight. The villagers made a circle around them, the Six standing before him.  
"Hey guys." Po smiled, a sense of peace emanating from him.  
Tigress stepped forward. She brought her hands up and bowed in respect. "Master." Everyone else behind her followed, 'Master' echoing in mumers. Tigress looked up and gave him a smile, a true and accepted smile.  
"Matser?" Po smirked, but it quickly faded when he realizes, "Master Shifu!"  
Po turned and ran for the palace. Xue quickly followed in suit while the others hung back, not that they weren't concerned but because there had been some damages to assess and villagers to get settled again. Po began to falter at the stairs, but he pushed through. They found Shifu laying next to the pool.  
Po went to him "Master! Shifu, Shifu are you okay?" He turned the old red panda onto his back.  
Shifu grunted, then smiled."Po. You're alive. Or we're both dead."  
Xue stifled a relieved chuckle as Po snook his head, one hand cradling Shifu's. "No Master I didn't die. I defeated Tia Lung."  
"You did?" Po nods, "Wow, it is as Oogway foretold. You are the Dragon Warrior. You have brought peace to this valley, and brought peace to me. Thank you. Thank you Po." He repeated.  
"No! Master!" Po cried out, "No no no! Shifu don't die!"  
"I'm not dying you idiot! Uh- Dragon Warrior." Shifu corrected, "I am simply at peace. Finally."  
Xue snorted and turned away so he couldn't see her laugh.  
"Oh. So I- I should stop talking?" Po suggest.  
"If you can." Shifu muttered with his eyes closed. Po turned so that he was laying on his back besides Shifu. Xue went to go share the news that Shifu was alright with the others. But before she went trough the door she heard Po ask, "You want to get something to eat?" There was a heavy sigh from Shifu, followed by "Yeah."

~Later that day~

With Tai Lung gone, the Dragon Warrior fully realized, and Shifu finding peace and being able to forgive his past, the villagers wasted no time returning to normal life. Property damage from the Palace into the village was being taken care of. Xue had deiced to help with the buildings either completely decimated or partly. Some villagers, mostly pigs, were sorting through what could be salvaged. What wasn't was put into large baskets and cleared out of the way. Xue was amongst those carrying away debris. She could carry two baskets at a time where as the villagers could carry one, sometimes two geese sharing the load and carrying one together. They were taking the rubble to a clearing at the edge of the buildings. Xue made the trips back and forth quicker than everyone else. She had already lost track of how many times, for she had been at it since midmorning and it was now past noon. She was on her way to dump from the building Po and Tai Lung completely destroyed, which was in midtown. A bunny child saw her walking by and picked up a rock to carry in solidarity, wanting to be like her hero, which made Xue smile.  
"Need a hand, Master?" Tigress's smooth voice caught her attention.  
Xue looked up, the bunny girl gasped excitedly. Xue passed one basket over easily, "I thought I asked you not to call me that."  
"You asked for me to wait until it was official, which it was made last night by Master Shifu." Tigress reminded as she balanced her load.  
Xue, even though Po had been referring to her as such all night, hearing it out of Tigress's mouth made her bashful. She composed herself as they walked along, "It's good to see you smile again. I've missed you this past week." The two walked along to the pile, emptying their load. Xue stepped back after righting her basket again, "You know, you should have told me you were going to fight Tai Lung."  
"I know, we should have trusted in the Dragon Warrior and Master Oogway." Tigress sighed.  
"Well yes, you all should have." Xue agreed, "But I meant you. If I wasn't so distracted by Oogway's passing, and helping Po, I would have noticed and come after you."  
"Which was why I didn't tell you." Tigress admitted. "I snuck out alone because I though I could stop him by myself. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt, but when the rest of the Five joined me I was relieved. I now see it was foolish."  
"Yeah, it was. You're luck you didn't get killed." Xue's voice lowered, "When I saw you paralyzed... the thought of losing you is terrifying."  
Tigress was taken aback, "Xue, are you mad at me?"  
She shook her head, "No-" she gestured for Tigress to follow her to have a more private conversation. After they stepped back a few feet she elaborated, "I'm not mad, I was worried about you. I know you are strong, and a warrior. One of the greatest warriors in China. But you get knocked down sometimes. You do loose a battle on occasion. And when that happens, I get this pit in my stomach.  
She continued, "The last night I spoke with Oogway last, he said something to me... and at time I didn't understand. You know how he talks indirectly, and then he passed before I could get a clear answer. So I thought I'd never get an answer. But I think I figured out what he was getting at. I think what Oogway was trying to say is: I care about you. A lot. Since we've met you've become important to me, in a way that's different from the others. I'm not sure what that means exactly but you're special to me." Xue shook her head, not sure where she was going, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I don't even know what I'm trying to say. I, should get back to helping clean up."  
Xue plucked her basket up and started to head back, when Tigress reached out and grabbed her arm. In was a small hold, but it still made her stop. Tigress turned to look her in the eye, "I did not tell you I was going, because I did not want to see you get hurt. I would never forgive myself if Tai Lung hurt you. I- I care about you too."  
Xue smiled, what a sweet surprise. It was a relief that they were both bad about expressing their feelings into words. She reached up and took Tigress's hand and squeezed it gently.  
"You want to help me finish clearing up the mess?" Xue asked.  
Tigress smiled back at her, "Sure."


End file.
